starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Heart Stone
The Heart Stone is a magic item in Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. It is a Stone of Healing, one the Enchanted Jewels of the Jewel Riders. The first season's episode "Home Sweet Heart Stone" is named after it. The Heart Stone is a heart-shaped in a shimmering range of reds. It has the powers of healing and communication. The stone focuses and strengthens the effects of the other Enchanted Jewels, which is why most people who wear it have strong musical abilities. As the story begins, it is now in possession of the Jewel Rider Tamara. She shares it with the baby animals and later (in the second season) with a very special unicorn called Shadowsong. "With the Heart Stone, let love rain down and set things right!" Powers The Heart Stone is a "wild crystal" which makes it unpredictable but very strong on emotional levels. It must be used with great care and the choice of the young girl to wield it is a delicate one, someone with very strong natural empathetic abilities is preferred. This person is also responsible for selecting, raising and training those baby animals chosen for one day bonding with a person. The magic of the Heart Stone pulses ruby red waves of light, like a heartbeat. Besides its healing and defensive (force shield) powers, it also enables telepathy with all animals, to talk to and understand the feelings of all animals, sense thoughts and emotions in people and animals, and allows wearer to see and hear through an animal's senses. But as a wild jewel, it also tends to turn the powers of other Enchanted Jewels back on themselves, thus potentially weakening a team. (More information in the "Jewel power" section of Tamara's article.) Heart Stone Tamara Queen.png Tamara with her jewel.png Tamara magic sword.png Some of the special uses include: * Summoning an animal for help in "For Whom the Bell Trolls". ("We have come to this river to rescue our friends; we need passage to travel these watery bends.") * Speeding up the Turtle in "The Faery Princess". ("With the magic of the Heart Stone, may this kind turtle go as fast as he wishes!") * Communicating with Kit in "Home Sweet Heart Stone". ("Let the magic of the Heart Stone and music’s helping hand reach out with love and friendship to help us understand.") * Summoning Kit in "Full Circle". ("From heart to the Heart Stone, we call our friend Kit. You were lost, but you were never alone. We need your help now to bring Merlin home.") * in "Shadowsong". ("Jewel of hope, jewel of healing, help me with your strength and feeling. You give to me the sound of wonder. Give me now the sound of thunder!") * Casting slow spell in "Fashion Fever". ("Magic music, happy feet, stop your dancing, slow the beat!") * Casting sleep spell in "The Wizard of Gardenia". ("From heart to Heart Stone, reverse this trap: return this creature to his nap!") * Calling on gliders in "Vale of the Unicorns". ("We need a Wild Magic guide to search the magic far and wide!") Behind the scenes In the Enchanted Camelot script of "Jewel Quest", Tamara only has the Heart Stone ("Heart Crystal") for a week when the series begins.Jewel Quest script (Enchanted Quest) The Heart Stone later inspired Emily's Rainbow Jewel in Avalon: Web of Magic, which actually becomes the Heart Stone in Heart of Avalon. References Category:Enchanted Jewels